This invention relates to a collapsible truck scaffolding. In particular, it relates to a scaffold that may be mounted in a pickup truck bed for both transport and use. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a swivel device which facilitates the storage, transport, erection and use of a portable scaffolding system.
There are many types of scaffolds in use today, however they all require disassembly for transport then on-site assembly for use. Moreover, the prior scaffolds, once assembled cannot be changed in form, i.e. increase height, without additional disassembly and reassembly.
The prior art suggests various methods for providing a collapsible and/or portable scaffolding system. Some of which are very basic while others are more complicated. Examples of the above can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,990, 4,138,046, and 4,381,123. However, none of the above patents provide the ease and versatility disclosed herein.